THE RED EYES
by Park Shita
Summary: (Chap Up) Peperangan membuat Chanyeol memilih menghilang sementara. Ketika terbangun, ia sadar hanya dirinyalah yang tersisa dari kaumnya. Ia benci membunuh, namun ia harus makan untuk tetap hidup, dan satu-satunya yang bisa memberinya makanan hanyalah si kecil bermata sabit yang menjadi takdirnya. "Paman apa disini?" "Ya,buka semuanya untukku" Chanbaek, Yaoi, Mature
1. Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**NO CO-PAST**

**NO-REPOST**

**NO-PLAGIAT**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort **** , be honest is better ..**

**Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

**Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Park Shita**

**Present**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Kaki kecil itu terus melangkah menyusuri koridor berkarpet merah yang terbentang sepanjang langkahnya. Beberapa pelayan yang melewatinya memberikan hormat yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman lembut dari si bocah lelaki.

Ia memasuki kamarnya yang begitu luas, sungguh indah dan tertata dengan rapi. Sebuah ranjang besar yang mampu menampung 6 orang dewasa, berdiri kokoh menghadap sebuah jendela kaca besar yang langsung menuju balkon dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah.

Meja, sofa, lemari semua benda-benda itu berada pada tempat yang strategis, menempel pada dinding bermotif bunga berwarna merah muda pucat. Si bocah lelaki merebahkan tubuh lelahnya sehabis melakukan kegiatannya disekolah. Pintu diketuk dan tak lama kepala pelayan masuk dengan sebuah meja beroda yang berisi nampan tertutup diatasnya.

"Selamat menikmati makan siang anda, Tuan muda." Ia bangkit menatap tidak tertarik pada hidangan makanan laut di makanan diantar ke dalam kamarnya itu berarti ia hanya seorang diri dirumah besarnya, tanpa kehadiran anggota keluarga yang lain dan itu tentu saja membuatnya selalu kecewa.

"Paman belum pulang?" si kepala pelayan menundukan wajahnya dalam.

"Maafkan aku, tapi seharusnya beliau sudah pulang hari ini. Mungkin ada perubahan jadwal penerbangan." Si kecil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Mr. Rudolf." Si pria paruh baya mengangguk dan segera undur diri. Bocah lelaki itu bangkit, membuka meja lipat diatas ranjangnya dan memindahkan hidangan makan siangnya disana, ia memang terbiasa mandiri.

"Selamat makan." Ucapnya sambil mulai memakan hidangannya dengan perlahan.

Bangunan itu terlalu besar untuk dikatakan sebagai rumah, bahkan hampir menyerupai sebuah istana. Bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dengan halaman luas yang mengelilinginya. Mengusung gaya Eropa, bangunan itu terlihat klasik namun interiornya tetaplah modern. Siapapun yang memasukinya akan berdecak kagum. Entah berapa jumlah kamar diruangan itu, namun hanya ada satu kamar utama-milik sang tuan rumah- dengan luas berkali-kali lipat dari kamar lainnya, sebuah perpustakaan yang hampir seluas perpustakaan kota, sebuah ruang kerja, kamar sang tuan muda, dan sebuah kamar rahasia di ujung koridor itu.

Bangunan itu memiliki halaman depan maupun belakang yang sangat luas dengan kebun, taman labirin, taman bunga dan sebuah kolam ikan dan kolam berenang melengkapinya.

Ada belasan pelayan dengan satu kepala pelayan, empat juru masak, lima tukang kebun, dua pengurus kuda, dua supir, dan dua kurir yang bertugas mengantarkan pesan. Mereka semua akan mulai bekerja pukul 5 pagi dan harus sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka pukul 8 malam tepat ketika tuan mereka sedang makan malam.

Mereka harus sudah berada di kamar masing-masing dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh berkeliaran lewat daripada jam tersebut. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya mengenai peraturan itu , namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani melanggar. Semua itu adalah persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi sebelum pada akhirnya mereka direkrut bekerja di rumah itu.

Hari telah berubah petang ketika si bocah lelaki terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang begitu panjang. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar untuk menemukan sebuah meja beroda yang berada disana, dengan sebuah note yang tertulis rapi.

'_Aku sudah berusaha membangunkan anda, namun sepertinya anda tidur dengan lelap. Selamat makan malam, Tuan muda Baekhyun.' _

Si bocah lelaki tersenyum dan melirik jam di dalam kamarnya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 08.10 malam.

"Pantas saja rumah sepi." Gumamnya sambil menyampingkan benda besar yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menuruni tangga dan keadaan rumah begitu sepi, rumah itu terang namun mencekam.

Ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini, untuk itu ia tak akan berlari ketakutan. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan disana benar-benar sepi. Ia mengambil sebuah kue dari dalam kulkas dan membawanya ke meja dapur.

Bibir mungilnya mulai mengunyah kue stroberi itu dengan sumringah, ketika pada kunyahan terakhir, ia mendesah pelan sambil menjilat jemarinya. Ia melirik sekitar dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Lagipula paman tidak ada." Ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil sepotong kue yang sama.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya tanpa suara, sementara si mungil sibuk memakan kuenya di depan kulkas.

"Menikmati santapan malammu?" si mungil tersentak dan ia tersedak. Ia memukul dadanya pelan karena nyaris tersedak dan berbalik untuk menemukan sosok tinggi menjulang dengan tubuh berbalut jas kerja.

"Paman.." ucapnya dengan bibir penuh kue dan mengotori beberapa bagian pipi dan dagunya. Sosok itu terkekeh dan mengelap bibir si kecil. Baekhyun melempar kuenya dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan sang paman.

"Aku merindukan paman." Ucapnya. Yang lebih tinggi mengelus punggung sempit itu, menggendongnya dan membawanya duduk diatas meja dapur.

"Aku juga."

"Kenapa sangat terlambat?" tanyanya dengan bibir dikerucutkan. Pria yang lebih tua mengusak rambut hitam kelam itu dengan lembut.

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucapan si pria diselingin dengan tatapannya pada kaos melorot yang dikenakan si bocah. Mengerti, si kecil mengelus pipi yang lebih tua.

"Apa paman lapar?" si pria mengangguk. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka, meskipun itu mustahil jika masih ada orang yang berkeliaran di jam selarut ini.

"Tidak ada siapapun, aku tak mencium aroma mereka disini." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu semakin menurunkan kerah kaos kebesarannya.

Mata hitam itu berubah menjadi merah, begitu kontras dengan gelapnya keadaan dapur, menyala bagaikan senter dikegelapan. Namun ditengah kegelapan itu, Baekhyun masih mampu melihatnya, sebuah taring yang begitu lancip dan panjang.

"Selamat makan paman." Ucapnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya kesamping. Ia menutup matanya erat dan membiarkan ketika taring itu menancap di lehernya. Hisapan itu begitu kencang, ia tahu seberapa lapar sang paman karena tidak bertemu dengannya selama dua hari.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya, mendongak ketika hisapan itu kembali terasa semakin kencang. Ini menyakitkan ketika kulitnya ditembus oleh benda tajam, namun sensasi geli dari hisapan basah sang paman membuat ia sedikit tidaknya menyukai hal itu. Kaki Baekhyun semakin terbuka, mengapit tubuh sang paman sementara kuku tangannya telah menancap di punggung yang lebih tua.

Tak lama hisapan itu memelan, dan taring itu telah menghilang menyisakan dua buah lubang yang menganga. Yang lebih tua kembali menghisap bagian itu dan menjilatnya dengan begitu lembut membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil mengejang beberapa saat.

Perlahan lubang itu tertutup namun masih meninggalkan noda kemerahan, untuk itu sang paman menghisapnya lagi dan membuat leher indah itu terhiaskan oleh tanda miliknya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyunie." Sang paman berucap lagi sambil mengelus pipi yang lebih kecil.

"Sama-sama. Tapi ada hadiah yang harus aku terima." Ucapnya dan mendapat anggukan senang dari yang lebih tua.

"Malam ini aku tidur dengan paman."

"Baiklah_ baby boy_." Ucap sang paman lalu menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Kamar itu begitu gelap, hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang menembus melalui jendela besar yang terbuka. Ranjang besar berseprei putih terlihat begitu dingin karena jarang di tempati.

Si lelaki tinggi meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya dan si bocah lelaki berguling seperti bola _bowling_ membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh pelan. Sambil berjalan menuju lemari, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang masih bermain dengan selimut miliknya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" si kecil mendudukan tubuhnya, menatap kearah paman yang sedang membuka pakaian kerjanya dan membiarkan dada dan punggung telanjangnya terlihat.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." Nyatanya jawaban sederhana itu membuat si pria tertawa pelan, ia berjalan dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans selututnya dan menaikki ranjang.

Baekhyun melirik punggung pamannya yang sedang mengecek ponselnya sebelum akhirnya mematikannya, punggung lebar itu berwarna putih pucat, rasanya sedingin es ketika menyentuhnya namun Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu.

"Paman? Apa akhir pekan sibuk?" yang lebih besar menoleh dan memasang wajah berpikir, mengingat susunan jadwalnya yang telah dibuat oleh sang sekretaris pribadinya dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Kau memiliki sebuah rencana?" si kecil mengangguk, matanya berbinar dan bibirnya berkembang.

"Lisa dan Seulgi akan bermain kemari. Bolehkah?"

"Lisa dan Seulgi?" kening yang lebih tua berkerut dan Baekhyun mendesah lelah.

"Teman asiaku yang pernah kuceritakan , paman tidak ingat lagi?" si pria terkekeh pelan menertawakan kebodohannya, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan nama itu, namun tidak sepenuhnya salah karena ia hanya mengingat nama-nama yang menurutnya penting.

"Oh, mereka. Ya aku ingat sekarang." Bohongnya, tak ingin si bocah lelaki mengecapnya sebagai sosok paman yang buruk.

"Itu bagus. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Mereka anak perempuan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak ada teman lelakimu? Bukankah aku sudah berkata untuk memperluas_"

"Paman tahu sendiri teman lelaki disekolahku itu menyebalkan, aku tidak suka. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak punya, aku punya satu namanya Samuel tapi dia sibuk." Lagi sebuah kekehan terdengar dan kini tangan besar itu mengelus surai kehitaman si bocah lelaki.

"Tentu, kau bisa mengajak mereka kemari. Mereka temanmu, kau harus membuat mereka nyaman!"

" Apakah paman kosong saat itu?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat si pria berwajah tampan itu kebingungan.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Mereka kemari karena ingin melihat paman." Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam.

"Melihatku?"

"Ya, ceritanya panjang. Akan aku ceritakan lain kali, jadi apa paman kosong?" alis kiri si pria terangkat menatap si bocah dengan wajah jahilnya membuat bocah itu merengek dan membaringkan tubuhnya, merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban lagi.

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Itu berarti iya, aku tahu paman yang terbaik."

"Baiklah, baiklah, mari kita tidur sekarang!" Bocah itu mengangguk dan sedetik setelah pamannya berbaring, ia bangkit dan menindih tubuh pria itu. Membuat sang paman terkejut namun tidak melarang keponakannya tersebut.

"Hei, kau bukan bayi lagi." Ucap sang paman. Tapi si bocah tidak peduli, ia malah semakin menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku tetap bayi, bayi besar paman." Ucapan itu membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh pelan dan mengecup pucuk kepala keponakannya.

"Selamat malam paman Chanyeol ." Sang paman mengelus surai si bocah yang telah menutup matanya sambil terbaring nyenyak diatas dada bidangnya.

"Selamat malam, Park Baekhyun." Ucapnya dan ikut menutup matanya dengan tangan besar yang mengelus punggung sempit itu dan berakhir dengan menepuk-nepuk pantat berisi itu hingga tertidur.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Tak ada yang tidak mengenal nama "Reux N'Oeil" , sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak diseluruh bidang yang ada di dunia. Memiliki puluhan cabang yang tersebar diseluruh wilayah yang ada di muka bumi.

Dan dibalik kesuksesan itu semua hanya ada satu nama yang ada, Park Chanyeol. Pria yang begitu misterius, namanya disebut disetiap proyek baru yang muncul, namun tak semua pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya segelintir yang pernah bertatap muka langsung , karena ia bukanlah sosok yang menyukai keramaian.

Ia memiliki banyak kaki tangan, namun tak jarang ia akan turun langsung untuk mengatasi sesuatu yang terdesak, dan seperti namanya yang begitu dominan dan berkuasa, pekerjaannya pun selalu berbuah hasil. Dalam kamusnya tak ada yang namanya kegagalan.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang silsilah keluarga pendiri Reux N'Oeil namun yang mereka tahu Park Chanyeol adalah pewaris ke tujuh dalam sejarah keluarganya. Ia disebut-sebut memiliki darah campuran, setengah asia dan yang mendominasi adalah darah Eropanya.

Meski tak banyak yang mengetahui rupanya, namun menurut berita yang tersebar sosok Park Chanyeol merupakan perwujudan dari reinkarnasi dewa Yunani. Dan itu benar adanya, si pemilik mata setajam phoenix itu adalah kata lain dari 'kesempurnaan' .

Meski hal itu tak seratus persen benar, karena dibalik wajah tampannya tersimpan sebuah taring tajam dan mata semerah darah yang mampu membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah seorang manusia, ia adalah salah satu dari kaum yang dalam sejarah dipertanyakan kebenaran keberadaannya, sosok yang disebut sebagai pencabut nyawa di tengah malam. Ia adalah seorang vampir, si makhluk kegelapan penghisap darah.

...

..

.

**The Red Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

…

..

.

Mata sipit itu terbuka perlahan, ia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga wajah tampan itu tepat berada di depannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, dan kembali ia membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada sang paman.

"_Morning, sweetie."_ Suara berat itu menyapa membuat yang lebih kecil tersentak sejenak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang sudah banyak tergantikan.

"_Good morning, paman_." Suara serak itu nyatanya membuat yang lebih tua tertawa kecil, ia mengusak rambut yang lebih kecil dan bocah itu menerima dengan senang seperti anak anjing.

Bibir bocah itu dimajukan dengan begitu lucu, membuat sang paman menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hei siapa yang baru saja meniup lilin ke 15 nya?" Baekhyun menarik mulutnya dan kembali membaringkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat sebagai alas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun, namun bocah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menggeleng.

"Apa perkataanku menyinggungmu?" si kecil mengangguk membuat helain rambut hitamnya bergoyang dan menggelitik dada sang paman.

"Bagian mana?"

"Aku tidak suka membahas usia, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu." Chanyeol terdiam, ia mengingat Baekhyun pernah merajuk ketika ia memberikan selamat untuk ulangtahunnya dan berkata membenci bertambah dewasa, namun Chanyeol pikir saat itu keponakannya hanya bercanda.

"Apa yang kau benci dari pertambahan usia? Itu bagus bukan?" si kecil menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak suka." Jawabnya singkat.

"Alasannya?"

"Tumbuh, dewasa, menjadi tua, mandiri, aku tidak suka, yang jelas aku tidak suka menjadi dewasa."

"Kenapa, jika aku boleh tahu." Wajah kecil itu terangkat, menatap ke dalam manik hijau keabuan milik sang paman.

"Ketika aku dewasa, aku tak akan pernah bisa bermanja-manja kepada paman, dan sampai saat itu tiba aku harus bertahan hidup dengan usahaku sendiri, benar?" Chanyeol tertawa, mengundang kebingungan pada yang lebih muda.

"Hei, kau bisa bermanja-manja denganku selama yang kau mau, Baekhyunie. Selama kau tidak merasa malu saja pada teman-temanmu, atau mungkin …." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

"…_your crush_." Wajah Baekhyun merona, pipinya mengembung dan menatap tak suka pada pamannya.

"_I don't have one_." Ia berucap tegas.

"_Really? Or you hiding something from me?"_ Godaan Chanyeol membuat yang lebih kecil bangkit, ia duduk bersila diatas perut pamannya dan Chanyeol seolah tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Tangan bocah itu terlipat dan matanya menyipit tajam, ditambah pipinya yang mengembung dan bibir kerucut merahnya yang menggemaskan.

"_I-am-not."_ Ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Berhenti menggodaku, paman!" rengeknya sambil menggerakan tubuhnya diatas perut Chanyeol. Pria itu tertawa dan memegang pinggang keponakannya agar tak terjatuh dari atas tubuhnya.

"_I-am-not."_ Tiru Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin geram.

"_No breakfast for today."_ Ucap si kecil sambil mencoba turun dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan melesat meninggalkan kamar sang paman. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sambil menatap pintu yang terbanting oleh keponakannya itu. Baekhyun-nya telah bertambah dewasa, dan itu entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir, tapi entah karena apa.

Awalnya Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun hanya mengancam, tapi nyatanya bocah itu benar-benar memenuhi ucapannya. Saat menuruni tangga sehabis mandi, Rudolf berkata jika tuan muda mereka telah berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah yang kesal.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan memberikan sarapan pada Chanyeol sebelum berangkat, bahkan ia selalu menunggu kedatangan pamannya untuk bergabung di meja makan, tapi tidak untuk saat-saat tertentu, seperti saat ini salah satunya.

"Sarapan anda." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan.

Meski Chanyeol vampir, ia adalah vampir yang telah berevolusi. Ratusan tahun hidup, ia sudah mempelajari banyak hal termasuk bagaimana cara memakan makanan manusia yang baginya terasa hambar.

Chanyeol bisa memakan apapun, meminum apapun yang para manusia konsumsi namun itu bagai angin untuk Chanyeol, meski ia makan sebanyak apapun ia akan tetap tak memiliki tenaga, karena satu-satunya makanannya hanyalah darah segar.

Dan sekarang pabrik makanannya tengah merajuk dan meninggalkannya, membuat dirinya akan kekurangan tenaga untuk beraktifitas, jadi satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya tak kelelahan adalah berbaring di dalam petinya. Cara lain para vampir, untuk menyimpan tenaga mereka.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi, hingga langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah ruangan tertutup diujung koridor, sebuah ruangan rahasia yang tak seorangpun boleh masuk tanpa seizin darinya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu, menimbulkan bunyi derit yang memekikan telinga. Kegelapan menyambutnya pertama kali, namun sebuah benda mengkilap berwarna coklat masih mampu terlihat di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menyalakan sebuah lilin besar diatas meja, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat pada tempat tidurnya yang sebenarnya. Penutup peti itu diangkat, menampakan sebuah alas empuk berwarna merah maroon.

Ia memasukan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menutup matanya perlahan dan seketika peti itu tertutup dengan sendirinya menyisakan kesunyian mencekam pada ruangan itu.

…

..

.

Berangkat sekolah dengan suasana hati yang buruk tentu akan mempengaruhi satu harinya di sekolah. Meski baru pertama kalinya bersekolah di sekolah umum dan sudah menjalaninya dua minggu lamanya, nyatanya Baekhyun tetaplah bersikap seperti ia si pemilik sekolah itu. Jika kesal ia akan memasang wajah cemberut seharian, dan berlaku juga untuk semua guru yang mengajarnya. Meski demikian tak ada satupun yang berani menegurnya, karena Baekhyun mereka ketahui sebagai si penerus Reux N'Oeil.

Baekhyun sedang menyalin tulisan di papan dengan malas ketika sebuah gumpalan kertas terjatuh diatas mejanya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Lisa dan Seulgi yang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Baekhyun mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya, sebuah tulisan tangan tergurat disana membuat kening Baekhyun mengernyit.

'_Jangan lupa siang ini, pretty boy!' _

Baekhyun menatap kertas itu sejenak, jika saja ia tidak sedang merajuk pada pamannya pastilah itu hal yang mudah, namun mengingat ia sedang marah dengan pamannya yang jahil itu, membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk menyetujuinya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin dicap sebagai 'pemberi harapan palsu' oleh kedua teman-temannya itu jadi ia membuka kertas itu lebih lebar dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu melemparkanya kembali ketika ada kesempatan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika kedua sahabatnya itu ikut tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

'_Tentu. Siapkan mata kalian yang akan silau oleh ketampanan paman-ku'_

…

..

.

Semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah keturunan keluarga Park dan seberapa bergelimangan hartanya sosok mungil itu. Setiap hari ia akan diantarkan oleh mobil mewah dan seorang penjaga akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dua orang pengawal, dan satu orang supir akan senantiasa berada di depan sekolah untuk menunggu segala aktifitas pembelajarannya selesai. Mereka hanya akan diam seperti patung disana, dan akan menjamu tuan muda mereka dengan begitu baik ketika sosok itu keluar dari dalam gedung.

Tak sedikit yang ingin berteman dengannya, namun hanya tiga sosok yang benar-benar pantas baginya untuk diajak berteman. Si Lisa gadis asal Thailand yang begitu berisik dan memiliki nada suara yang unik, Seulgi si darah korea kental yang sangat suka berteriak dan menari. Sebuah perpaduan yang kontras memang, namun anehnya mereka bisa rukun. Dan terakhir, Samuel si lelaki berdarah Korea-Kanada yang terlihat pemalu namun aslinya sangatlah berisik. Mereka memang aneh, tapi Baekhyun nyaman bersama teman-teman barunya itu.

Seperti saat ini, Samuel lebih memilih melihat kejendela daripada memperhatikan guru mereka di depan sana. Entahlah Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang sedang dialami sosok itu, karena ketika ditanya apa dia sakit, maka ia akan mengangguk sambil menunjuk dadanya 'disini yang sakit' dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli.

Ketika pelajaran mereka usai, ketika itu mereka semua bangkit dan segera merapikan barang-barang mereka dengan semangat.

"Sam, kau sungguh tidak ikut?" Samuel yang masih setia menatap jendela menoleh dengan wajah tak minat.

"Untuk melihat seorang pria tua? _Oh no thanks_." Ucapan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mencibirnya.

"Sudahlah Baek, ayo kita pergi!" ucap Lisa yang segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauhi sosok tak bersemangat itu.

Mata Lisa dan Seulgi seperti nyaris copot ketika mereka menatap takjub pada rumah Baekhyun. Ketika baru memasuki gerbang utama, mereka telah dibuat heran dengan besi tinggi menjulang itu, ditambah halamannya yang begitu luas.

"Baekhyun, kau seperti pangeran saja." Ucap Seulgi dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

Ketika pintu mobil terbuka, sudah ada para pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka bertiga, membuat kedua gadis itu seperti berada di negeri dongeng.

"Apa ini sungguh dibumi ?" ucap Seulgi sambil menatap takjub pada isi rumah Baekhyun.

" Mr. Rudolf, bisa tolong panggilkan paman?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukan diri diatas sofa di ruang tamunya.

Kepala pelayan itu menundukan kepalanya, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya kesamping Baekhyun dan berbisik. Baekhyun berdecak lalu segera bangkit.

"Kalau begitu tolong siapkan sebuah kamar untuk mereka, mereka akan menginap disini!" kepala pelayan itu mengangguk dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk bergegas.

Baekhyun meminta Lisa dan Seulgi untuk tetap disana, sementara ia melangkahkan kaki pendeknya menaikki anak tangga. Ia berjalan menuju ujung koridor, dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Penerangan yang temaram dengan sebuah peti mati ditengah ruangan sebenarnya akan membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

TOK…TOK…TOK..

"Paman" Panggilnya. Peti itu terbuka menampakan Chanyeol yang terbaring dengan lelap, hingga tiba-tiba mata itu pun terbuka dan menyala merah, namun perlahan warna merah itu memudar dan berganti menjadi hijau-keabuan.

"Sudah pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil merengangkan otot tubuhnya.

"Paman bilang siang ini kosong, kenapa malah tidur disini?" tanya Baekhyun tidak suka. Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera mengambil duduk.

"Salah siapa yang tidak memberiku sarapan." Baekhyun berdecih pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mereka sudah dibawah." Kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"Siapa?"

"Ck!Seulgi dan Lisa, jangan buat aku untuk mengingatkan paman lagi." Lagi kening Chanyeol mengkerut dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu berdecak kesal.

"Teman-temannku Paman, _Oh my God_! Pikun sekali!" Chanyeol segera mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hm, tapi aku tak memiliki tenaga untuk_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun telah membuka satu persatu kancing blazer sekolahnya lalu disusul dengan kancing kemejanya.

"_Good boy_." Ucap Chanyeol menerima tubuh Baekhyun yang menaiki peti matinya. Kedua kaki Baekhyun berada dikedua sisi paha Chanyeol, ia bertumpu pada lututnya dengan tubuh menghadap kearah pamannya.

Seragamnya telah diturunkan dan kepalanya ia bawa menoleh ke kanan. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menancapkan taring itu disana.

"Aaakh." Baekhyun menutup matanya, meski sudah sering tapi sakitnya masih tetap sama. Baekhyun merasakan sedotan dari bibir sang paman dipermukaan kulitnya dan bahkan merasakan bagaimana darahnya mengalir ke dalam mulut itu.

Lidah itu telah menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, benda basah yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini membuat perutnya bergejolak. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tangannya terjulur dan meremas rambut Chanyeol, membuat sang paman menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak tanpa melepas penyatuannya.

"Aaahh.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara kelegaan yang dibuat-buat sambil menyeka bibirnya, tapi ia dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang menelengkan kepalanya kearah yang berlawanan.

"Sekalian makan siang dan mungkin makan malam. Temanku akan menginap, aku tak yakin bisa menyelinap nanti." Chanyeol sebenarnya keberatan untuk menghisap darah Baekhyun dalam kurun waktu yang dekat, namun melihat wajah serius Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menurutinya.

"Eummhh." Kali ini Baekhyun tak lagi memekik ketika leher sisi lainnya ditancapkan sebuah taring. Lagi Chanyeol tersentak oleh remasan Baekhyun di rambutnya, tidak pernah sosok mungil itu melakukan hal itu padanya, tapi kini entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun tak lagi bertumpu pada kedua lututnya namun jatuh tepat diatas paha Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol harus merendahkan kepalanya untuk menghisap darah sang keponakan, dan remasan Baekhyun terasa semakin kuat untuknya.

Ketika usai menghisap, seperti biasa Chanyeol akan menjilatnya hingga lubang itu tertutup dan hanya menyisakan bekas hisapan kemerahan dikulit putih Baekhyun.

"Aaaah, perutku sungguh kenyang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa, namun ketika memperhatikan wajah tertunduk Baekhyun yang memerah, ia diserang kepanikan.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mata mereka bertemu, namun yang lebih kecil segera membuang pandangannya dan menaikkan seragamnya.

"Ayo turun! Temanku sudah menunggu!" ucapnya sambil memungut sisa seragamnya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang paman. Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya sambil memegang rambutnya yang diremas tadi, remasan itu begitu sensual dan Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk tak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Baek? Kau sudah dewasa rupanya." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

…

..

.

Lisa dan Seulgi sedang bercanda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya duduk disamping mereka, ketika dua gadis itu dibuat bungkam dengan bibir terbuka menatap kearah tangga. Sosok tinggi dengan wajah menyerupai dewa menuruni anak tangga. Tangan sosok itu berada di depan dadanya, terlipat angkuh namun sama sekali tidak terlihat di mimik wajahnya.

"_Good afternoon, ladies."_ Lisa nyaris berteriak dan melompat-lompat kecil dari duduknya, sementara Seulgi sudah bersandar pada sofa sambil mencoba menarik nafas.

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Park."_ ucap keduanya bersamaan. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil berjalan kearah mereka, namun matanya mencuri pandang pada sosok Baekhyun yang hanya menatap maklum pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau pasti Lisa dan kau pasti Seulgi." Ketiga remaja itu membulatkan mata tak percaya. Lisa dan Seulgi, karena mereka terkejut nama mereka ditujukan pada orang yang benar, sementara Baekhyun karena tak percaya Chanyeol bisa mengingat nama itu dengan mudah.

"Terima kasih untuk berkunjung dan karena telah menjaga Baekhyun disekolah." Kedua gadis itu mengangguk lalu berpindah duduk disamping Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Yak! Kalian! Dasar genit!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Maaf mengganggu, kamar nona Lisa dan nona Seulgi telah siap, beserta makan siang kita." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum sementara dua gadis disampingnya telah menempel dilengannya seperti anak kucing.

"Paman harum sekali." Ucap Seulgi yang berada disebelah kiri Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku suka bau ini." Ucap Lisa juga.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku belum mandi." Chanyeol tertawa diikuti dengan tawa nyaring dua gadis disampingnya, sementara Baekhyun entah engapa merasa menyesal telah membawa gadis-gadis genit itu kerumahnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menarik kata-katanya, memiliki teman di rumah yang besar ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dan bermain, hingga para pelayan dibuat kewalahan dengan tiga remaja itu yang berlarian di dalam rumah sambil membawa pistol air ditangan mereka.

"Dor! Tamat riwayatmu, nona!" Lisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kaki dihentakkan ketika wajahnya basah tersiram air dari dalam pistol Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari dengan tawa keras untuk mencari sosok Seulgi.

Mereka terus bermain apapun yang mereka inginkan, hingga waktu beranjak petang dan ketiga remaja itu telah berada di dalam kamar tamu dengan piyama mereka.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang sambil membaca komik yang dibawa Lisa, lalu dua gadis itu sedang bergosip sambil melihat sebuah majalan fashion.

"Aku tak sabar untuk tumbuh dewasa dan memakai make-up." Ucap Seulgi sambil membuat gerakan mengoles pada bibirnya seolah ditangannya benar-benar ada lipstick,

"Aku ingin mewarnai rambutku, seperti ini!" Lisa menunjuk ke dalam majalah dimana seorang model memiliki rambut berwarna oranye wortel.

"Kalau kau Baekhyun?" Baekhyun melirik kearah kedua temannya yang duduk diatas karpet dibawahnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ketika dewasa nanti?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali membaca.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi dewasa."

"Kenapa? Bukankah menjadi dewasa itu menyenangkan? Ketika dewasa nanti aku akan mencari suami seperti Paman Chanyeol." Baekhyun melirik dengan wajah jijik, lalu memukul kepala gadis itu dengan buku yang dibawanya.

"Jangan bermimpi!"

"Yak, sakit tahu!" Seulgi memegang kepalanya dan menggosoknya pelan.

"Katakan Baekhyun, kenapa kau tak ingin menjadi dewasa?" tanya Lisa yang sepertinya penasaran.

"Hanya…tak ingin saja." Sahut Baekhyun masa bodoh.

"Eeei.. pasti ada alasan, iya kan?" Baekhyun menutup bukunya, lalu menatap kearah lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku hanya belum siap untuk hidup sendiri, aku belum siap meninggalkan paman." Lisa mengangguk mengerti, meski mereka baru menjadi teman namun ia tahu jika Baekhyun adalah seorang yatim-piatu yang hanya tinggal dengan pamannya saja.

"Kalau begitu ketika kau menikah nanti, tetaplah tinggal dengan pamanmu itu." Ucap Lisa sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun, sementara remaja lelaki itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Atau kau nikahi saja paman Chanyeol, maka kau tak akan pernah meninggalkannya." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menarik bukunya keatas dan memukul kepala Seulgi dengan keras.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, aku laki-laki." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berdecih.

"Ya, laki-laki cantik."

"Isssshh!"

TOK…TOK…TOK

Ketukan itu membuat ketiga remaja yang nyaris bertengkar itu menoleh, mendapati sosok Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pintu.

"_Ladies_, sepertinya aku harus mengingatkan jika sudah saatnya untuk tidur." Ucap Chanyeol. Lisa dan Seulgi segera bangkit sambil mengangguk manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, apa kau akan bergabung dengan para gadis?" Baekhyun segera bangkit ketika sadar.

"Tidak!" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuruni ranjang.

"_Girls, good night."_ Ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"_Sweet dream, babies." _Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

"_Sweet dream, Paman."_ Sahut mereka bersamaan.

Chanyeol melangkah dibelakang Baekhyun, dan matanya membulat ketika sosok itu bukan memasuki kamarnya, tapi malah berbelok ke dalam kamar miliknya.

Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia sudah mendapati Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas ranjangnnya.

"Sejak kapan kamarmu berpindah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Paman, aku tidur disini ya malam ini!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang mengantuk. Chanyeol tentu tak akan melarang, karena ia tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu. Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun, dan mengelus pucuk kepala keponakannya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berpindah diatas tubuh Chanyeol, menyamankan posisi diatas dada bidang pamannya.

"_Sweet dream, Paman."_ Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"_Sweet dream, Baek_"_ (Cup)

Chanyeol terdiam ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya, tak pernah sekalipun mereka melakukan kontak bibir sejak Baekhyun kecil, namun kini ciuman itu membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Meski secepat kilat, namun ia masih merasakan bibir kenyal itu menyentuh miliknya.

"Baek?" suara Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Hm?" sahutnya setengah mengantuk.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau sempat bermimpi aneh belakangan ini?" tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun terbuka, meski Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya namun Chanyeol merasakan ketegangan itu.

"Mau bercerita?" Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup matanya.

"Anak anjing."

"Huh?"

"Aku bermimpi Paman membelikanku anak anjing." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan masih mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kita tak mungkin memiliki peliharaan, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu dengan pasti."

"Bagus, jadi sekarang tidurlah! Semoga kau bermimpi yang lain, sesuatu yang baik." Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali mata Baekhyun terbuka, keresahan menyelimutinya mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana mimpi-mimpi itu datang setiap malamnya.

"_Eeuummhh… Paman~"_

"_Kau menyukainya?"_

"_Uhm-hm. Rasanya menggelikan tapi aku menyukainya, bisa kita melakukannya lagi?"_

" _Berciuman? Lagi?"_

"_Ya, kali ini hisap lebih kuat bibirku, aku tak akan merengek kesakitan. Hmmppttt…. Paman…euummhh…"_

Lagi mimpi aneh itu datang menghantuinya. Sejak tiupan pada lilin ulangtahunnya, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya terutama ketika berada di dekat sang paman.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Halo, long time no see guys…

Udah lama gak nulis ff fantasi, mungkin ini bisa dibilang segenre sama DBM bedanya disini CY vampire hehehe…

Pasaran? Jelas dong, udah banyak kan cerita semacem gini Cuma karena aku belum pernah guat yang kayak gini jadi aku mau coba nulis wkwkwk.. idenya udah lama bahkan sampe lumutan di laptopku Cuma baru keketik fullnya sekarang hehehe..

Oke, semoga kalian suka ya dan aku tunggu tanggapan kalian di kotak review

Selalu jaga kesehatan dan Salam Chanbaek is real guys…


	2. Chapter 2

**PERHATIAN!**

**Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

**NO CO-PAST**

**NO-REPOST**

**NO-PLAGIAT**

* * *

**There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort **** , be honest is better...**

**Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

**Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Park Shita**

**Present**

**…**

..

.

Pagi harinya ketika terbangun Baekhyun tidak mendapati siapapun di atas ranjang, untuk itu dengan mata masih mengantuk ia melihat sekitar dan berjalan dengan malas menuju keluar kamar.

Langkah terseretnya ia bawa menuju kamar teman-temannya dan kamar itu pun dalam keadaan kosong, ia mengernyitkan keningnya dalam lalu bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan karpet merah di koridor.

"Dimana teman-temanku dan paman?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Mereka sedang sarapan, tuan." Sahut sang pelayan tak berani menatap kearah mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu dengan malas dan kesal berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah. Saat menginjakan kaki di anak tangga pertama, ia mengerutkan bibirnya melihat tiga orang itu sedang sarapan sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Oh, hai Baekhyunie." Ucap Chanyeol ketika menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Sosok lelaki itu berdiri diujung tangga teratas dengan piyama beruang birunya yang seolah menelan tubuh kecilnya.

"Ayo Baek, kita sarapan!" panggil Seulgi yang sedang menjilat selai yang tertinggal di garpunya. Dengan malas Baekhyun berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan mengambil duduk didepan kedua teman-temannya. Mata sipit itu setia menatap dengan kesal karena merasa tidak dibangunkan dan ditinggal sarapan.

"Anda mau selai apa?" tanya salah satu pelayan namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Coklat?" Mata Baekhyun beralih kearah Chanyeol dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

"Paman kan tahu aku suka stroberi kenapa memberikanku rasa coklat?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil memberikan isyarat pada pelayan untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang tuan muda.

"Siapa tahu kau sudah mengubah kesukaanmu itu."

"Tidak akan." Ucapnya ketus sambil mengambil roti yang telah diolesi selai oleh pelayannya dan memakannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Seulgi namun Baekhyun beralih melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal karena merasa terabaikan apalagi melihat Chanyeol yang membantu Lisa menggunakan peralatan makannya dengan benar.

"Jika ada yang bertanya, kau harus menjawabnya. Itu dinamakan sopan santun." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat kearah Baekhyun, namun di akhir kalimatnya matanya ia bawa pada sosok kecil yang masih merengut dalam itu.

"Aku tidur dengan nyenyak, Nona Seulgi." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menatap Seulgi, namun di dalam hatinya ia masih merasa kesal dengan sikap pamannya.

"Usai sarapan kami berencana berenang di kolam Paman, apa boleh?" ucapan Lisa membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada sosok yang sudah nampak akrab dengan Chanyeol itu.

"Tentu, anggap ini seperti rumah kalian sendiri. Jangan sungkan!" Seulgi dan Lisa berseru senang sambil melakukan 'high five' jarak jauh.

"Paman tidak ikut?" tanya Seulgi yang mendapat tatapan tidak terima dari Baekhyun, entah mengapa suasana hatinya sudah buruk sejak tadi pagi.

"Hm, sepertinya aku harus absen kali ini. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, mungkin lain kali." Meski merasa kecewa namun kedua remaja itu mengangguk cepat tak ingin terlihat terlalu mengharapkan si tuan besar.

Setelah usai sarapan, ketiga remaja itu bangkit dari meja makan dan bergegas untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Lisa dan Seulgi memang sudah menyiapkan segalanya ketika tahu fasilitas apa saja yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan lupa untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum masuk ke dalam air!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak berlari ke kamarnya mengikuti dua gadis lainnya, namun bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menghempaskan tangan itu dan tak lupa memberikan ekspresi kesalnya pada sang paman.

Chanyeol mengernyit sejenak, namun kemudian memilih melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, mengerti bahwa remaja itu dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Apa itu berarti tidak ada sarapan untukku?" goda Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menaikki anak tangga, langkah kaki pendek itu terhenti dan ia sempat menoleh kebelakang namun masih memberikan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak ada sarapan untuk orang menyebalkan seperti paman." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berlari menaikki anak tangga dengan semangat.

"Rudolf!" panggil Chanyeol dan kepala pelayan itu segera mendekat.

"Awasi dia, jangan biarkan ia melakukan sesuatu yang nakal!" Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk mematuhi ucapan sang atasan.

"Aku ada diruang kerjaku, jika membutuhkanku cari saja aku disana!" Rudolf mengangguk sambil memberikan hormat ketika Chanyeol bangkit dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya di lantai dua.

Sudah sejam lamanya suara pekikan khas anak remaja terdengar di kolam renang yang terletak dihalaman belakang mansion Park, sebuah kolam renang berukuran besar yang langsung menghadap taman labirin dan rumah kaca mansion tersebut.

Para pelayan berjejer disisi kolam siap dengan segala perlengkapan yang mungkin diperlukan tuan muda mereka beserta teman-teman gadisnya. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana renang pendek berwarna biru muda, Baekhyun berulang kali meluncur dari perosotan panjang miliknya. Sementara Lisa dan Seulgi sibuk mengambil gambar yang nantinya akan mereka posting ke akun sosial media masing-masing.

Lisa dengan bikini berwarna orange berbaring diatas pelampung angsa merah sambil satu tangannya membawa segelas minuman dingin, begitu pula Seulgi yang terlihat menarik dengan bikini biru muda berendanya.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu!" ucap Rudolf sambil menawarkan sehelai handuk namun Baekhyun menolak dan kembali menceburkan diri lalu berenang-renang kecil.

"Mr. Rudolf bisa aku minta minum lagi? Ini sangat enak!" Seulgi segera berjalan keluar dari kolam renang sambil menghampiri sang kepala pelayan. Rudolf mengangguk dan dengan senang hati mengantarkan Seulgi menuju salah satu meja, sementara Lisa sibuk berjemur diatas pelampungnya.

Baekhyun masih asyik meluncur dan berenang dengan gaya punggung semakin menjauh, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia telah berenang dibagian terdalam kolam itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari karena mereka sibuk melayani dua tuan puteri yang lain bahkan Baekhyun sendiri pun tanpa sadar telah berenang cukup jauh.

Hingga kepalanya terpentuk sisian kolam barulah ia tersadar, saat ia mencoba menurunkan kakinya ia merasa panik karena tidak dapat berpijak, ketika ia akan kembali berenang ke sisian terdangkal kakinya mendadak kram dan tubuhnya mendadak tak dapat ia gerakan.

Baekhyun mencoba berenang kepermukaan namun tubuhnya semakin tersedot ke dasar kolam, hingga ia merasakan bahwa paru-parunya telah penuh terisi air kolam.

Di ruang kerjanya Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengecek beberapa laporan dari cabang perusahaannya, hingga tubuhnya ia putar untuk melihat ke jendela yang tepat menghadap ke kolam renang.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Lisa dan Seulgi yang nampak menikmati waktu mereka, namun keningnya mengernyit saat tidak melihat Baekhyun dimana pun. Matanya masih menyapu halaman disekitar kolam hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu bayangan di dasar kolam pada bagian terujung.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol berlari keluar dengan cepat, ketika sampai di pintu belakang ia berteriak memanggil nama yang lebih kecil membuat pelayan dan yang lainnya terkejut. Di detik berikutnya Chanyeol melompat lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Dengan kemampuan terbatasnya ia menyelam ke dasar untuk menarik tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun menuju kepermukaan.

Saat kepalanya menyembul di permukaan, para pelayan sudah berdiri disisian kolam dengan wajah khawatir. Chanyeol segera menaikkan tubuh Baekhyun, dan mencoba memberikan nafas buatan, ia berikan CPR pada yang lebih muda hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terbatuk dan air-air itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Ketika tersadar Baekhyun merengek dan segera memeluk Chanyeol, seorang pelayan mendekat dan memberikan handuk pada keduanya namun Chanyeol memilih memakaikan seluruhnya pada Baekhyun yang pastinya kedinginan,

"Paman~" rengeknya sambil memeluk Chanyeol ketakutan. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil merasakan lega yang begitu besar, ketika Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan matanya membulat melihat kulit Chanyeol yang terbakar.

"Paman!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang sama terkejutnya, namun tanpa bicara Chanyeol bangkit dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

Seperti bayi koala Baekhyun menempel pada dada Chanyeol, sementara kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang sang paman.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan acara kalian lagi, biar aku yang mengurus Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah meskipun kecemasan tak hilang dari wajah Lisa dan Seulgi.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, seharusnya aku mengawasi tuan muda dengan baik." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan pada kepala pelayannya yang setia.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa kembali mengawasi dua remaja itu! Biar aku sendiri yang menangangi bocah yang ini." Rudolf mengangguk lalu meminta ketiga pelayan lainnya untuk mengikutinya dan memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti tidak menuruti ucapanku kan?" ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka berjalan menaikki anak tangga. Baekhyun mengangguk manja di ceruk leher Chanyeol, merasa menyesal karena telah mengabaikan perintah pamannya.

"Maafkan aku, paman! Lalu bagaimana dengan luka paman?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik bagian terbakar ditangan Chanyeol. Beruntung pria itu mengenakan celana panjang sehingga tidak seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Efek cahaya matahari memang membuat ruam kemerahan disekujur tubuhnya yang terpapar namun yang terparah adalah luka bakar di lengan pria itu.

"Ini akan segera sembuh, jangan cemas!" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan keponakannya karena tahu betul bahwa remaja itu sangat cepat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi itu sangat parah, bagaimana kalau sampai berbekas?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mengecup belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan, aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Aku hanya lupa memakai krim penangkal sinar matahariku tadi, karena aku pikir seharian ini aku tak akan keluar rumah, tapi sepertinya tuan muda kita ini mampu mengacaukanku." Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi memeluk leher Chanyeol semakin erat dan membisikan kata maaf berulang kali.

Mereka tiba di dalam ruang kamar Chanyeol dan pria itu segera mendudukan Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya. Sebuah pakaian hangat ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari dan meminta Baekhyun memakainya.

Tapi diluar dugaan sosok itu malah mengambil pakaian Chanyeol namun segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melepaskan celana renangnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng kecil. Keponakannya benar-benar sudah beranjak dewasa.

Baekhyun keluar dengan pakaian kebesaran Chanyeol dan segera berbaring diatas ranjang sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruangan lain yang tersembunyi dari kamarnya dengan sebotol cairan pekat dan pakaian keringnya.

Chanyeol duduk diatas sofanya dan mencoba menteskan obat itu diatas permukaan kulitnya, ketika Chanyeol meringis karena rasa perihnya yang begitu parah Baekhyun dengan takut segera mendekat sambil menatap bagaimana obat itu bekerja untuk menutup luka di kulit pamannya.

"Nah, sudah sembuh kan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan kulitnya yang sudah kembali normal meski masih meninggalkan sedikit ruam kemerahan. Baekhyun mendekat dan berdiri disamping Chanyeol dengan wajah simpati, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu dan segera meraih pundak Chanyeol dan duduk diatas pangkuan sang paman membuat Chanyeol terkejut sesaat.

"Baek_"

"Paman, belum sarapan kan? Maaf karena tadi pagi aku mengabaikan paman, ya!" ucapnya dengan nada yang lucu. Sejak kecil Baekhyun memang selalu bertingkah manja dan sangat menggemaskan membuat siapapun tidak akan tega untuk memarahinya apalagi menyakitinya. Dan kelebihan itu yang selalu Baekhyun manfaatkan untuk mendapatkan apapun dari sang paman.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kita_" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menurunkan tubuhnya, malah lingkaran tangannya semakin ia eratkan di leher sang paman.

"Jika dalam posisi ini rasa sakitnya akan lebih berkurang." Ucap Baekhyun cepat, namun Chanyeol tahu ada sebuah kebohongan dibalik wajah memerah itu. Chanyeol tak ingin mengungkit apapun disaat perutnya memang terasa lapar, jadi dengan perlahan ia menurunkan bagian kerah baju kaos Baekhyun, lalu mulai menancapkan taringnya disana.

Baekhyun tidak memberikan suara kesakitan seperti biasanya, namun sebagai gantinya bibirnya ia gigit cukup kuat sambil matanya ia pejamkan dan jemarinya menyusuri surai gelap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan isapannya sejenak ketika mulai merasakan kejanggalan lagi di tubuh Baekhyun, ia hendak menyudahi sarapannya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh namun lagi remasan pada rambutnya semakin mengeras dan juga dorongan sensual Baekhyun berikan pada kepalanya.

Chanyeol tahu ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun, dan ia pun tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia meladeni sikap aneh Baekhyun, namun ada satu sisi di dalam dirinya yang menginginkan hal itu juga, hingga sesuatu mengeras lainnya milik Baekhyun mulai ia rasakan diatas pahanya barulah ia benar-benar mengakhiri isapan itu dan segera menutupi luka Baekhyun dengan jilatannya.

"Paman_" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang menahan malu karena saat ini remaja itu malah menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Tak ingin mempermalukan sang keponakan, Chanyeol memilih mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan berusaha membuat tubuh itu lebih rileks.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol ingin memastikan kondisi Baekhyun, namun sosok kecil itu hanya menggeleng masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Paman, apa itu aneh bila kita ingin selalu bersama seseorang yang kita sayangi?" Chanyeol mengerti arah pembicaraan keponakannya namun tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan jati dirinya. Chanyeol pun paham bahwa remaja seusia Baekhyun sedang dalam fase pencarian jati diri dan Chanyeol tak ingin membuatnya tersesat.

"Tidak sayang, itu hal yang wajar. Ada apa? Tidakkah kau ingin berbagi?" Baekhyun terdiam mencoba menimang tawaran sang paman, hingga akhirnya ia menyakinkan dirinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ingin berada di dekat paman, ada suatu yang membuatku begitu takut kehilangan paman." Akhirnya wajah itu berhenti bersembunyi diceruk yang lebih tua, dan kini saling bertatapan.

"Maksudku, seperti aku merasa begitu bahagia setiap aku berada disisimu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut basah Baekhyun.

"Sejak kau kecil hingga sekarang akulah yang selalu berada disampingmu, itu hal yang wajar ketika kau merasa bahwa hanya aku yang kau milikki." Baekhyun terdiam menerima elusan dari pamannya, namun disisi lain di sudut hatinya seolah membantah ucapan itu. Baginya itu lebih daripada sebuah kasih sayang, Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan tidak pula berani mengambil kesimpulan tapi ia yakin perasaan itu telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah kebingungan Baekhyun, namun senyuman lebar dari yang kecil membuat ia akhirnya merasa lega. Baekhyun bangkit dan berdiri di depan sang paman sambil kedua tangan ia bawa menutupi bagian selangkangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali menemani Lisa dan Seulgi karena sehabis makan siang mereka akan pulang." Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Paman tidak ikut makan siang?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil menunjukan senyuman maafnya.

"Aku mengerti paman sibuk." Ucap Baekhyun hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, namun sebelum itu ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, paman." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar sang paman menyisakan Chanyeol yang terkejut di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia harus memberikan sedikit jarak diantara keduanya, sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

…

..

.

Berjam-jam lamanya Chanyeol habiskan untuk berada di ruang kerjanya, separuhnya untuk mengerjakan tugas namun sisanya untuk memikirkan cara yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun sedikit berjarak, tapi ia sangat menyakini dirinya tidak akan mampu menahan rengekan Baekhyun yang tentu akan melemahkannya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan tak lama kepala menyembul dari sela pintu sambil menunjukan wajah tersenyumnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan sosok itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan senang.

Piyama tidur berwarna kuning terang dengan gambar pisang disetiap sudutnya begitu menggemaskan membalut tubuh Baekhyun. Satu tangannya ia bawa untuk menggosok matanya yang sedikit mengantuk.

"Ini sudah lewat waktu tidurmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 08.30. Baekhyun berjalan dengan mata sedikit mengantuk lalu tanpa aba-aba mengambil duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Paman tidak selesai-selesai mengerjakan ini, aku bosan di kamar sendiri." Chanyeol membalik sedikit pundak Baekhyun agar bisa melihat wajah keponakannya.

"Bukankah kau memang tidur sendiri sejak usia 7 tahun?" Baekhyun menoleh hingga wajah mereka saling menatap.

"Tapi malam ini aku ingin menginap di kamar paman, aku menunggu sejak tadi hingga ketiduran tapi paman tidak kunjung datang, apa mengerjakan semua ini lebih penting dari tidur?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk Baekhyun yang membelakanginya dan menatap kearah dokumen-dokumennya dengan bibir dikelupas keluar.

"Kau tahu kan sebenarnya vampire itu tidak memiliki jam tidur yang teratur, mereka tidur kapanpun ketika mereka merasa lelah."

"Lalu apa paman tidak lelah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kening mengernyit dalam. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol ia bawa untuk menyentuh kerutan itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dalam.

"Berhenti mengerutkan kening terlalu sering nanti kau cepat tua, katanya tidak ingin bertambah tua!" Akhirnya permukaan kening itu kembali datar dan senyuman yang Baekhyun berikan sebagai gantinya.

Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang paman sambil menarik satu tangan Chanyeol sebagai bantal gulingnya.

"Paman benarkah jika para vampire itu tidak bertambah tua?"

"Lebih dari itu, mereka abadi."

"Lalu bagaimana paman bisa menjadi vampire?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengelus pundak Baekhyun lembut.

"Itu adalah takdirku, Baek. Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa." Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian kembali memikirkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Aku sempat membaca beberapa buku kuno mengenai vampire dan disana dikatakan bahwa vampir bisa mengubah seorang manusia untuk menjadi vampire juga, apa itu benar?" Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan karena hal itu memang benar adanya. Jika seseorang digigit namun darahnya tidak dihisap melainkan darah sang vampire yang disalurkan ke tubuhnya, maka manusia itu akan berubah menjadi seorang vampire juga.

"Lalu bisakah paman membuatku menjadi seorang vampire juga?" Chanyeol terdiam dan keterdiaman itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Agar kita bisa hidup bersama,Ti-tidakkah paman ingin?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Tatapan Chanyeol beralih menatap mata bening Baekhyun dan banyak pertimbangan di dalam benaknya, ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah satu kaumnya.

"Itu dinamakan _Vetice_, dan aku hanya akan melakukannya jika aku ingin menjadikannya pasangan hidupku." Jantung Baekhyun seolah berhenti, kekecewaan menyelimutinya dan rasanya seperti ingin menangis dengan sangat keras.

"_Tapi itu beresiko besar, karena sosok itu akan selalu dalam bahaya, aku tak ingin membahayakan siapapun."

"Kenapa harus takut ketika ada sosok seperti paman yang melindungi? Jika itu aku, maka aku akan dengan suka rela melakukannya, karena aku percaya bahwa paman bisa melindungiku." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui, Baek! Dunia ini tidak seindah yang terlihat, ada banyak kekejaman yang masih belum menampakkan dirinya." Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, seolah ketakutan juga menyerangnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, kau sudah bertanya sejak tadi."

"Apa paman pernah melakukan _Vetice_ pada seseorang?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak seolah mengingat kembali pada masa lalunya ribuan tahun lalu dan anggukan ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, dulu sekali. Ada seorang wanita yang berhasil mendapatkan hatiku." Dan berakhirnya ucapan itu membuat tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi putih Baekhyun. Ada sebuah perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan saat mendengarnya, dan ketika itu Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ada perasaan yang salah di dalam dirinya.

"Paman?"

"Uhm?"

"Apa paman lapar?" setelah mengusap dengan cepat air matanya Baekhyun bangkit, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol lalu memalingkan wajahnya sembari satu tangannya menurunkan kerah piyamanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera menancapkan taringnya, namun ketika isapan pertama ia berikan sesuatu terasa berbeda. Tidak banyak yang tahu jika kondisi hati seseorang mempengaruhi rasa darah mereka, dan saat ini Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun-nya sedang bersedih.

Darah Baekhyun biasanya terasa begitu menyegarkan dan manis, namun saat ini rasanya sedikit asin dan pahit membuat selera makan Chanyeol hilang seketika. Untuk itu ia kembali memasukan taringnya dan segera menjilat leher Baekhyun.

"Sudah? Kenapa cepat?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum namun Chanyeol tahu wajah itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku masih kenyang, baiklah ayo sekarang kita tidur!" Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan di depan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kerja yang lebih tua dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol namun bukannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya seperti biasa, Baekhyun memilih untuk melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak jadi menginap?" tanya Chanyeol , Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa menoleh dan terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Dan satu hembusan nafas Chanyeol berikan sebagai penutup pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun malam itu.

…

..

.

Tiga hari lamanya Chanyeol berada diluar kota untuk urusan lain dan selama itu pula ia hanya minum darah yang Rudolf dapatkan dari rumah sakit dan tentu saja rasanya jauh berbeda dengan darah milik segar milik Baekhyun.

Setelah malam percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, esok siangnya ia harus segera berangkat ke kota lain untuk mengurus beberapa masalah yang cukup genting. Lalu hari ini adalah hari dimana ia kembali ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan sang keponakan.

Saat berada diluar kota, Chanyeol sudah mendengar dari Rudolf bahwa sang tuan muda itu masih merajuk bahkan sering melewatkan makan siangnya dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Chanyeol sangat yakin itu semua karena percakapan mereka beberapa hari lalu yang masih membuat suasana hati Baekhyun buruk, untuk itu ketika kembali ia membawa sekotak besar coklat dan sekotak es krim stroberi jumbo sebagai hadiah.

Namun saat memasuki kamar yang lebih muda, ia hanya mendapati Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone nya dengan mata tertutup. Sedikit ingin memberikan kejutan, ia menarik benda itu dari telinga Baekhyun membuat mata bulat sabit itu terbuka.

"_Surprise_!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil hendak kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya namun Chanyeol menahannya dan segera memberikan hadiah yang ia simpan dibalik tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengambil salah satu coklat itu lalu duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Aku boleh makan semuanya?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun segera memakannya, melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk saat tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Baek, soal percakapan kita beberapa hari lalu." Baekhyun mendongak sambil menatap bingung, meskipun sedikit rasa kecewa masih nampak diwajahnya.

"Wanita itu meninggal ditangan musuhku." Seketika tubuh Baekhyun mematung sambil menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menjelaskan hal itu pada Baekhyun, namun ada suatu dorongan yang membuat ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Itu mengapa aku berkata bahwa menjadikan seseorang sebagai pasangan hidupku adalah hal yang buruk, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi, seperti aku menyayangimu karena saat ini hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumilikki. Aku bukannya tak ingin menjadikanmu vampire sepertiku, tapi ada alasan lain yang membuatku_"

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melahap es krim di sendoknya.

"Paman tidak usah menjelaskan itu, aku sudah mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan kali ini Chanyeol yakin bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang murni bukan senyum kepalsuan lagi.

"Paman tidak mau melakukannya karena paman menyayangiku kan? Aku paham." Lagi Baekhyun berucap. Kini sendok es krim itu ia letakkan kembali, lalu tubuhnya bangkit dan duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Tangan kurus itu kembali melingkar di leher sang paman sambil wajah itu tersenyum lembut.

"Paman pasti lapar kan? Jadi saatnya paman mengisi tenaga, tapi mungkin rasanya sedikit manis karena aku baru saja makan coklat dan es krim." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun yang membuka satu per satu kancing bajunya lalu menurunkan bagian lehernya menampakan kulit seputih porselen itu.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik pelan kepala Chanyeol. Pria itu tak menolak karena ia memang merasa sangat lapar. Seperti dugaannya rasa darah Baekhyun begitu nikmat dan memang terasa sedikit lebih manis dari biasanya, tapi tubuh Chanyeol terasa begitu segar. Seolah seluruh tenaganya pulih kembali.

Ketika acara makan mereka usai, Baekhyun tidak segera turun dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol ia malah menarik kepala Chanyeol dan menyatukan kening keduanya.

"Paman, berjanjilah tak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepas cengkraman Baekhyun di rambutnya.

"Aku berjanji, sayang!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih sekotak kecil coklat dan memasukannya ke dalam bibirnya, mengunyahnya pelan dan diluar dugaan ia menarik wajah Chanyeol lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya kemudian mendorong coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak memuntahkannya, Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan dimuntahkan, telan! Supaya aku bisa berbagi kenikmatan dari rasa coklat yang paman berikan!" dengan sedikit kernyitan Chanyeol mengunyahnya lalu menelannya cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunggu reaksi yang lebih tua.

"Enak kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk ragu, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi lebih enak darahmu." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu turun dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan kembali memakan es krim dan coklatnya. Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dalam, terlalu bingung dengan hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang memeriksa isi kotak makanannya ketika Lisa dan Seulgi muncul dengan rasa penasaran diikuti oleh Samuel yang nampak tidak terlalu berminat. Baekhyun kembali menutup kotak makanannya lalu menatap dua gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan paman Chanyeol? Apa sudah membaik?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lagi-lagi soal kejadian di kolam renang yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari lalu, bahkan Baekhyun pun sudah menjelaskan bahwa pamannya baik-baik saja.

"Demi Tuhan! Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu setiap hari?" kesal Baekhyun karena acara makan siangnya terganggu. Lisa tersenyum lebar sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan Baekhyun manja.

"Kami hanya khawatir, kami merasa sungkan dengan paman Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan mencoba memaklumi sifat teman-temannya yang genit.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, itu bukan sakit yang parah. Pamanku memang memiliki sebuah penyakit langka dimana dirinya tidak bisa terkena paparan matahari terlalu lama tanpa menggunakan krim penangkalnya." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, Samuel yang ikut mendengarkan meskipun tangannya sibuk bermain ponsel menoleh.

"Seperti vampire?" Baekhyun tercekat, namun kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Itu kelainan genetik dari kakekku." Mereka akhirnya mengangguk dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Jemarinya kembali hendak membuka bekal makan siangnya ketika kedua teman barunya menatap kearah bekal Baekhyun dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

Baekhyun memang selalu membawa bekal makanan atasan permintaan Chanyeol kepada Rudolf karena Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun makan sembarangan meskipun di kantin sekolahnya selalu tersaji makanan mahal dan sehat.

Untuk itu setiap harinya Baekhyun akan membawa satu set bekal makan siang dan itu bukan sekedar bekal makan siang biasa, melainkan makanan ekslusif yang selalu membuat teman-temannya berdecak kagum atas kekayaan Baekhyun.

Tidak hanya cita rasanya yang sangat enak, tapi juga jumlah gizinya selalu diperhatikan, bahkan setiap harinya Baekhyun selalu membawa bekal yang berbeda-beda terkadang itu makanan khas negara lain yang selalu membuat ketiga teman-temannya dengan begitu penasaran ingin mencoba, seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Kalian mau?" ketiganya mengangguk dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati berbagi kepada teman-teman barunya. Meskipun sikapnya terkadang angkuh dan keras kepala namun Baekhyun termasuk sosok yang baik, ramah dan tidak perhitungan.

"Oh ya Baekhyun, apa kami perlu menjenguk pamanmu_"

"Tidak! Itu tidak perlu lagipula paman sedang berada di luar kota." Ucapnya dengan cepat mencoba mengarang alasan, asalkan teman-temannya tidak lagi datang berkunjung dan merebut perhatian pamannya.

Yah, dia memang tidak perhitungan asalkan itu tidak berkaitan dengan sang paman.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk tenang di perpustakan pribadinya sambil membaca beberapa buku sebelum sesuatu mengusik ketenangannya, sebuah aroma asing yang membuat keningnya berkerut dalam.

Ia melepas kaca mata bacanya, meletakkan kembali bukunya lalu mencoba bangkit. Tubuh tingginya berdiri ditengah ruangan sambil coba menangkap petunjuk yang diberikan, dan seketika mata itu terbuka dan menyala merah, lalu dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol telah menghilang dari dalam ruangan tergantikan oleh seekor kelelawar yang terbang menyelinap melalui jendela ruang perpustakaannya.

Hewan itu terbang melintasi langit yang gelap, tidak seperti kelelawar pada umumnya kecepatan terbang hewan ini lebih cepat namun kepakan sayapnya begitu halus seolah menyatu dengan udara.

Cukup jauh melintasi hutan, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di atas sebuah bukit di dekat hutan pinus yang cukup gelap. Saat hendak mendarat hewan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sosok Chanyeol namun tidak lagi dengan pakaian santainya melainkan jubah vampirnya yang berwarna serba hitam, kecuali pada bagian kerah dan pergelangan tangannya yang berwarna emas.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak sendiri, dihadapannya berdirilah sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang membelakanginya. Tinggi sosok itu setara dengannya, dengan kedua pundak yang sama tegapnya berdiri sedikit angkuh menatap ke sisi berlawanan.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dengan sebuah seringaian kecil hingga langkah itu terhenti beberapa meter dari sosok di depannya.

"Aku pikir kau dan bangsamu telah binasa." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, sebuah sapaan yang terdengar cukup kasar untuk pertemuan pertama setelah berabad-abad lamanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, tidakkah kau ingin menyapaku dengan sedikit lebih baik, Steigherwards?" sosok itu berbalik dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis namun tersirat sebuah kebusukan dibaliknya. Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dengan angkuh bahkan satu sudut bibirnya terangkat meremehkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak lupa bagaimana kau berbalik melawanku, Remencse." Sosok itu terkekeh pelan mengingat bagaimana kekejiannya.

"Hahaha…itu hanya masa lalu, aku pikir kau sudah lupa. Ngomong-ngomong namaku saat ini adalah_"

"Aku tidak perlu tahu, yang aku ingin tahu adalah apa yang kau lakukan di daerahku?"

"Oh seharusnya aku ingat bahwa tuan bangsawan kita ini memiliki toritorial yang sangat luas ya, dan oh aku juga baru tahu bahwa kau memiliki nama baru, siapa? Hmm.. Oh, Park Chanyeol. Nama yang bagus, seleramu memang selalu baik." Chanyeol menyeringai pelan.

"Itu bukanlah nama baruku, itu namaku sejak aku dilahirkan hanya saja aku tak pernah membiarkan orang tahu."

"Oh, jadi tuan bangsawan kita ini adalah keturunan asia?" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi merasa konyol dengan sosok di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu terlalu banyak, sebaiknya kau pergi darisini atau aku akan membawa ini pada persidangan." Sosok itu mengeluarkan ekspresi seolah takut dengan ucapan Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol tahu bahwa sosok di depannya sedang bersandiwara.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Aku datang kemari hanya ingin menyapa teman lama. Setelah cukup lama aku tertidur akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat dunia lagi, meskipun terlalu banyak yang berubah di bumi ini." Sosok itu lagi-lagi terkekeh dan Chanyeol merasa begitu muak.

"Oh ya aku dengar kau tidak lagi memangsa manusia, lalu apa kau hidup hanya dari darah yang didonorkan para manusia itu? Bukankah itu sebuah penghinaan bagi seorang bangsawan sepertimu? Aku merasa taringku tidak akan berfungsi lagi jika aku harus minum melalui sedotan." Chanyeol masih bergeming dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan waspada.

"Itulah bagaimana kau harus beradaptasi jika ingin tetap bertahan hidup." Lagi sosok itu tertawa, bahkan kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi, senang bertemu denganmu. Dan titip salamku untuk pelayan setiamu itu dan juga…." Ucapannya terhenti sambil mencoba menebak ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

"….bocah manusia yang kau rawat itu." Seketika seringaian Chanyeol lenyap untuk beberapa detik sebelum dengan cepat ia kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan." Sosok itu mengangguk lalu segera mengubah wujudnya menjadi kelelawar dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi kelelawar lalu terbang ke angkasa, kembali ke kediamannya.

Ia kembali menembus dimensi waktu, sehingga langit tak lagi berwarna gelap karena perbedaan waktu melainkan tetap terang seperti bagaimana Chanyeol meninggalkanya.

Ketika sampai di ruang kerjanya, Chanyeol mengernyit dalam memikirkan percakapan sebelumnya dengan sosok yang ia kenal sangat licik itu. Namanya Scaser, dia adalah salah satu anak buah Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya berkhianat dan salah satu yang berperan atas kematian kekasihnya, untuk itu Chanyeol begitu membenci sosok itu.

Chanyeol tak menyangka sosok itu kembali lagi, setelah sebelumnya tewas terbakar bersama yang lainnya dalam sebuah pembantaian dari orang-orang kiriman Chanyeol. Dan parahnya sosok itu kini telah mengetahui tentang Baekhyun, untuk itu Chanyeol harus menyiapkan rencana baru untuk menjaga Baekhyun dari tangan-tangan orang yang ingin menyakitinya.

"Paman?" suara nyaring itu terdengar dari pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka dan Baekhyun muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya yang terlihat begitu manis.

Wajah ceria itu membuatnya sadar bahwa ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar atas bocah laki-laki itu. Baekhyun bukan sekedar pemasok makanan baginya, melainkan harta terindah yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari tangan-tangan jahat yang ingin menyakitinya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Helo gengs, aku kembaliiii..yeeeeeeaaaahh...

Aku mohon maaf buat keterlambatan ff ini karena aku ada sedikit masalah pribadi yang gak bisa aku uraiin disini hehehe.. tenang ini bukan tentang kesehatanku kok seperti yang kalian pikirin waktu aku buat pengumuman di snapgram beberapa waktu lalu. Astungkara aku masih diberi kesehatan, masalah kemarin itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan aku yang jadinya heboh karena melibatkan organisasi profesiku melawan perusahaanku wkwkwkw...Yah untungnya semua sudah berlalu, karena itu aku bisa ngelanjutin tunggakanku.

Aku mau ucapin makasi juga buat yang udah baca dan review di chapter 1 hehehe...

Dan mohon maaf buat Uncle Mark ku karena aku harus pake namanya disini, 'Steigherwards'. entah kenapa aku pikir nama itu keren aja wkwkwkw..

Oke akhir kata aku ucapin makasi lagi dan lagi buat yang udah baca chapter dua, masukan dan saran kalian amat sangat mendukung hehehe..

Selalu jaga kesehatan ya dan salam Chanbaek is real...

...

..

.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semua…

Semoga kita semua dalam keadaan sehat ya …

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalau ini bukanlah update chapter terbaru tapi ini pengumuman kalau mulai sekarang aku pindah ke wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama ( parkshita)

Alasan aku pindah?

Aku tahu banyak yang penasaran sama hal ini, dan menyayangkan aku pindah karena bagaimana pun yang membesarkan namaku adalah ffn sebagai author Chanbaek.

Aku tahu dengan aku pindah ke wattpad berarti aku membuang semua dan mengulang dari nol, aku gak masalah karena bagiku kenyamanan itu paling penting.

Sejak aku mempublish ceritaku disini, mungkin udah banyak kritikan yang aku dapet, tapi beberapa belakangan terakhir semenjak aku ngerasa makin nge down aja, bahkan aku sedikit trauma kalau mau publish cerita disini, mungkin kalian gak ngerasain karena kalian gak ngalamin, tapi itu yang aku alami selama ini. Sempet mikir mau berhenti nulis aja, tapi aku inget kalo itu cuma akan menyiksa diriku sendiri.

Aku pikir, aku menulis karena hobi, karena aku suka dan sangat senang kalau ceritaku dibaca, aku menulis gak minta apapun dari kalian, bahkan aku gak pernah mengancam dengan jumlah review tertentu untuk tetep lanjutin cerita, aku lanjutin disaat aku merasa cerita yang kubuat udah cukup memuaskan, tapi sayang semua yang aku korbanin malah sama sekali gak dihargai ( oleh beberapa oknum)

"Mulai sekarang gue gak akan baca cerita lo lagi, gak minat!"

"Kalau lo emang mau nulis seharusnya lo tau dong konsekuensinya itu di plagiat, ya harus terima dong!"

"Heran sama author yang kayaknya heboh banget kalau ceritanya di plagiat, biasa aja kali itu wajar."

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian anggap ini biasa aja, tapi bagiku ini bener-bener nyakitin sampai ke tulang-tulang…

Jadi dengan aku pindah ke wp aku bisa bales semua komentar kalian tanpa harus ada sosok-sosok guest yang kerjanya menjatuhkan mental para author.

Selain itu karena ceritaku sering di plagiat ke wp, jadinya sekarang aku milih untuk aktif di wp. Mungkin juga alasan beberapa author ffn lain untuk pindah ke wp sama dengan ini.

Cuma itu yang mau aku sampein ke kalian, terima kasih untuk yang selama ini selalu nyemangatin aku baik lewat review maupun dm instagram.

Dan untuk cerita yang udah aku publish disini gak bakal aku hapus ….inget GAK BAKAL AKU HAPUS… jadi bagi yang mau baca bisa tetep baca disini.

Sekian yang mau aku sampein, sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih banyak, salam Chanbaek is real dan selalu jaga kesehatan ya guys..


End file.
